Dark Power
Dark Power (ang. Ciemna Moc) - jednorożec, wierna poddana i zarazem najlepsza uczennica księżniczki Luny. Ma 18 lat. Tak, właśnie tyle ma lat i już niedługo będzie miała ślub. 'Wygląd' Dark Power (będę pisać Dark w skrócie) jest jednorożcem o nienaturalnej wysokości. Ma niebieskie oczy, bardzo ciemnobrązową grzywę i ogon z czarnym pasemkiem. Jej grzywka zawsze zasłania jej jedno oko. Nosi kolczyki. Czasami zakłada za dużą na siebie czarną bluzę. Jako jedyna w rodzinie jest ciemnego umaszczenia. Z dniem 31.10.2013 r. Dark Power zdobyła nowy wygląd. Teraz jest troszkę jaśniejszego umaszczenia, czarne pasemko na grzywie jest cieńsze, a grzywa i ogon przede wszystkim krótsze. 'Historia' 'Dzieciństwo' Dark urodziła się w Canterlocie jako starsza z dwójki bliźniąt. Młodsza siostra to Grace. W wieku 6 miesięcy nauczyła się podstaw telekinezy. Jej lata młodości są niewarte opisywania, ba, ona prawie wcale ich nie miała. Przez swoją odmienność była odrzucano przez rodzinę i musiała spać w kotłowni (tam gdzie jest kocioł komin). Lata spędzone samotnie, bez zabawek, bez jakiegokolwiek dobrego kontaktu ze światem odbiły się na jej charakterze. Przez to stała się zamknięta w sobie. 'Nauka' u księżniczki Luny W wieku 7 lat została zapisana do Szkoły Magii Księżniczki Luny. Od pierwszej lekcji siedziała zawsze z tyłu i nie zgłaszała się nigdy specjalnie. Jedyny powód, który sprawiał, że się zgłaszała, to wyjście do toalety. Bała się, że inni uczniowie też ją odrzucą jak jej rodzina. Po pięciu latach nauki umiała wykonywać skomplikowane zaklęcia. W wieku 13 lat klacz zdobyła swój znaczek, który oznacz, że jest nocnym markiem. Tylko jej nauczycielka była z niej dumna. Z roku na rok atawała się coraz zdolniejszą w dziedzinie magii klaczą. Po paru latach nauki u księżniczki Luny satła się jej najlepszą uczennicą. Zawsze dostawała najlepsze oceny. Pomimo tego była, jednak w szkole Dark Power uważana za dziwaczkę z powodu jej wyglądu. W czasie, gdy ona była odtrącana przez resztę, jej siostra stała się mega popularna, przez co zaczęła strasznie się wymądrzać i chwalić, co doprowadzało Dark do szaleństwa. Przez następne parę lat zaczęła uczęszczać na prywatne lekcje robienia wywarów do Zecory. Trzeba dodać, że Dark Power nigdy się nie uśmiechnęła. W wieku 15 lat zakończyła naukę u Zecory. Rok później jej rodzice pozwolili przeprowadzić się do innego domu, z czego Dark Power bardzo się cieszyła. Po przeprowadzce została zaproszona na Wielką Galę Grand Galopu. Myślała, żę jej siostra nie została zaproszona. Myliła się, myliła się i to aż jak bardzo. To jej siostra została honorowym gościem księżniczki Celestii. Gdy Dark Power próbowała wyjść z pałacu, to Grace zagrodziła jej drogę i zaczęła jej bardzo dokuczać. Dark szybko od niej uciekła i przez rok nie wychodziła z domu, cały czas płakała, jadła tylko wtedy, kiedy prawie osłabła z głodu. Gdy po raz pierwszy wyszła z domu było już lato. Przestała się od tego momentu odzywać. 'Wyjazd do PonyCity' Kiedy pojawiła się okazja do wyjazdu od razu z niej skorzystała. Wyjechała do PonyCity. Nadal jednak kontynuowała naukę u księżniczki Luny. Parę dni od przyjazdu do PonyCity klacz zgłosiła się na nauczycielkę dobrych manier w Friendship Academy. Jej propozycja została przyjęta. Następnego dnia spotkała jednorożca bardzo podobnego do jej ojca. Okazało się, że to jej starszy brat, o którym jej rodzice nie chcieli mówić. Miesiąc później jednorożec został zaproszony na ślub swojego brata. Została jego druhną. 'Poznanie' Gloom'a Tydzień po ślubie swojego brata (był wtedy środek wakacji) Dark poznała Gloom'a. Wpadłą na niego w bibliotece. Klacz szukała książki o gotowaniu, a on o magii. Gloom bardzo przeprosił i pomógł jej wstać z ziemi. Zaproponował rozmowę, a Dark nie odmówiła. Od tego czasu często chodzili razem do kawiarni, a teraz są zaręczeni. Ślub odbędzie się, kiedy będzie już artykuł o Gloom'ie. 'Powrót do Canterlotu' Parę dni od kiedy Gloom oświadczył się Darky Tak na nią mówił. razem postanowili przeprowadzić się już na stałe do Canterlotu. Tak też i zrobili. Zamieszkali w starym domu Gloom'aOn pochodzi z Canterlotu, ale wakacje spędza w PonyCity.. Znajduje się on niedaleko centrum miasta. Od czasu przeprowadzki zaczęła pisać w lokalnej gazecie. Zrozumiała, że chce być pisarką. Niedługo na rynku pojawi się jej autobiografia pt.: ,,Życie bez dzieciństwa." Zawsze w nocy, o północy Ja nie czuję, gdy rymuję! przychodzi na prywatne lekcje magii u księżniczki Luny. 'Charakter' 'Wady' Nieśmiałość: Dark Power jest bardzo nieśmiała, ale od kiedy poznała Gloom'a to zaczyna bardziej się otwierać. Zamkniętość w sobie: Klacz jest zamknięta w sobie z powodu, że jej siostra bardzo jej dokuczała. Pechowość: Dark Power ciągle spotyka jakiś pech, ale ostatnio ma dość dużo szczęścia. To podejrzane! Małomówność: Jednorożec zazwyczaj mówi tyle, co kot napłakał. Niska samoocena: Dark ma niską samoocenę, przez co nie może spełnić swojego marzenia o byciu sławną osobą kucykiem. Kłopoty z utrzymaniem równowagi: Dark Power często traci równowagę i upada. Przez to straciła już dobry tuzin filiżanek. 'Zalety' Talent: Dark Power jest bardzo utalentowana w wielu dziedzinach, m.in.: pisanie, magia i sprzątanie. (Umie posprzątać cały zamek królewski w pół dnia.) Dobroć: Klacz nigdy by muchy nawet nie skrzywdziła, a co dopiero pająka! Duża wyobraźnia: Jednorożec ma tak dużą wyobraźnię, że umie sobie wyobrazić, co by było, gdyby księżniczka Celestia spędziła 1000 lat na Słońcu, zamiast księżniczka Luna 1000 lat na księżycu Bycie realistką: Dark Power jest realistką, twardo stąpającą po ziemi. Nigdy nie daje się nabić w butelkę. 'Relacje' Rodzina: Z rodziną ma baaardzo złe ralację, a tym bardziej z siostrą. Od Gali Grand Galopu nie rozmawia ze swoją siostrą. Brat i jego żona: Bardzo dobrze się z nimi dogaduje. Często ich też odwiedza w weekendy'.' Księżniczki: Dark Power bardzo lubi wszystkie księżniczki, ale jej ulubioną zawsze była, jest i będzie na zawsze księżniczka Luna. Luna jest też jej przyjaciółką i mentorką. Shining Armor: Spotkali się przez przypadek w pałacu. (Ona myślała, że Luna ją wzywała, a on myślał, że Celestia go wzywała). Od tamtego czasu są bardzo dobrymi znajomymi. Zecora: Bardzo ją lubi i szanuje z powodu jej wiedzy. Kiedy Dark Power jest w Ponyville, to zawsze idzie później odwiedzić Zecorę. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack i Twilight Sparkle: Nie przepada za nimi, ale często się z nimi widuje na targu w Ponyville, gdzie jeździ na zakupy. Najbardzej z nich wszystkich lubi Pinkie Pie, a najmniej Twilight Sparkle. Niasia: Ponieważ Niasia jest córką księżniczki Luny, a Dark Power jest jej fanką, to przyjaźni się z jej córką. Często się ze sobą spotykają. Gloom: Bardzo go kocha i to dzięki nie mu zaczęła się częściej uśmiechać. Poznali się zupełnie przez przypadek (patrz: Historia). Niedługo planują ślub! Zaproszenia będzę rozdawać później. 'Alter-ego' Alter-ego Dark Power to Fair Power (ang. Jasna Moc). Jest ona nie miła, samolubna, niecierpliwa, okropna, zapatrzona w siebie, kapryśna i bardzo rozgadana. (Umie nadawać 24h na dobę, 7 dni w tygodniu.) Wygląda ona jak jej siostra Grace.thumb|To jej alter-ego. 'Cytaty' ,,Zostaw mnie w świętym spokoju!"- -Typowy tekst. ,,Lubi mnie, nie lubi mnie, lubi, nie lubi, lubi..... A jednak nie."- -Kiedy sprawdzała, czy ktoś ją lubi, czy nie lubi. ,,Biały jest fajny, szary jest fajniejszy, ale czarny jest najfajniejszy!"- -O swoich ulubionych kolorach. ,,Mamo, tato dostałam znaczek! O, nie interesuje was to. Szkoda..."- -Do rodziców po dostaniu znaczka. ,,Nie lubię się uśmiechać, ale lubię, gdy ty się uśmiechasz."- -Do Gloom'a. ,,Tak, tak, tak! Tak wyjdę za ciebie!"- -Po oświadczynach Gloom'a. ,,Niedługo wydadzą moją autobiografię! Bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę!"- -Do swojego starszego brata, kiedy mówiła o swojej autobiografii. ,,Na urodziny chce dostać książkę o gotowaniu. Chciałabym się w końcu nauczyć tej sztuki..."- -Co by chciała dostać na urodziny. ,,Ładniej wyglądam ze ściętą grzywą i ogonem, prawda?"- -Kiedy się pyta, czy ładniej wygląda ze ściętą grzywą i ogonem. 'Marzenia' Dark Power ma wiele marzeń. Oto kilka z nich: -Zostać sławną pisarką. -Napisać kolejną autobiografię. -Poślubić Gloom'a. -Mieć córkę imieniem Rozalia. -Pojechać do Kryształowego Królestwa. -Kupić większy dom niedaleko zamku królewskiego. -Awansować na dyrektora Friendship Academy. Może się to niedługo spełni... -Napisać jeszcze jedną autobiografię. 'Ciekawostki i zbędne informacje' '-'''Miała feniksa o imieniu Firework. -Nie ma telefonu komórkowego. -Jest prapraprapraprapraprapraprapraprapra( i jeszcze dużo razy pra )wnuczką Star Swirla Brodatego. -Chciałaby zostać jedynym jednorożcem na świecie pisarką i nauczycielką dobrych manier. -Jeśli już to chciałaby mieć czarny telefon komórkowy z jej znaczkiem, jako tapetę. -Zanim dostała taką historię i charakter autorka poświęciła całe dzie, aby stwierdzić, że jej wcześniejsze historie są bez sensu. -Nie lubi Ciebie bardziej niż Ci się nie wydaje. Lubi czarny, biały i szary bardziej niż Ci się wydaje. 'Uwagi''' Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Jednorożce